This invention relates to a deodorant composition for deodorizing living spaces such as toilet rooms and kitchen rooms as well as for deodorizing a variety of commercial products such as food products, cosmetics, textile products and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,757 discloses a deodorant composition containing persimmon (Diospyros kaki) fruit juice as an active ingredient. The deodorizing mechanism of this composition is believed to be the ability of various polyphenols and condensed tannins found in the persimmon fruit juice to adsorb or mask various odorants. It was found, however, that the deodorant composition was not fully satisfactory for some applications. The persimmon fruit juice itself has a peculiar odor and generates an odor peculiar to fermented products when allowing spontaneous fermentation. These odors are intolerable when the composition is used in higher concentrations.
A need exists, therefore, for a deodorant composition of the above type which can eliminate or ameliorate the above problem.